Isabel Jax
Isabel Jax is the best friend of Jason Andrews. She is close friends with Jackson Ren and Hazel Jameston as well, as they have been together since their first days at Element Central Biography Early Life Isabel Victoria Jax was born in the city of Ravena in 99 F.E.W on January 20th. She is the twin sister of Lucy Jax, but other than their birthday, Element, and gender, they are entirely different. The sisters were born and raised in Ravenna, the capital of North Jutea. They had their Choosing Ceremony at age 10, and both chose Water, the same as their parents. Element Lord Marie Elles brought Isabel and Lucy to Island Four that evening; though it was difficult to leave home for a far away place, Isabel and Lucy adjusted quickly. At Element Central Arriving at Element Central, Isabel and Lucy were both grouped into the Ninth Cohort, led by then-Centurion James Driscoll. There, she quickly became friends with Jason Andrews, Jackson Ren, and Hazel Jameston. The group stuck together for their first five years at Element Central. Even as they got older they stayed together, still best friends. But, at the same time that Isabel was making friends, she grew more and more distant from her sister. While Isabel befriended Jackson, Lucy quickly became his rival. They typically argued about who was the better spear thrower, as this was both of their weapon of choice. Lucy and Hazel often argued about what James was doing as Centurion, while Lucy and Jason disliked each other ever since Jason saw Lucy fighting her sister, fine at first until Lucy, who was angry at Isabel, cut her sister’s arm, badly, and kept on fighting her clearly wounded sister, who by that point was in tears. Jason saw the situation and quickly disarmed Lucy, and took his best friend to the Medical Center. He hadn't talked to Lucy since, and that was in their third year at camp. Element Central: Trials The Trials Though Isabel did not participate in the Trials, she was there with Hazel and later Jackson cheering Jason on. Jason later reveals that during the first Trial, when he was about to drown, he thought of Isabel and how if he died she would be heartbroken. Not wanting to cause her or his other friends that pain, he later said that it was that thought that motivated him to try the blocked tunnel again. Investigating the Traitor After the Trials, Isabel was called with Jason, Jackson, Hazel and Newt Aycliffe to the War Room. There, she learned that there was a spy in the Ninth Cohort (Newt, being from the Eighth, was called in as an outside detective). When Commander Stone asked her and the others to spy on and interrogate their fellow campers, Isabel was angry that Stone would even ask such a thing. She refused and stormed off. She would later join the investigation a day later when Jason finally convinced her. The Island Four Hostage Crisis This section is a stub. More information will be added soon.